Kung Fu Panda 3: La Ultima Aventura
by Lautaro Marchioli
Summary: Un misterio y una verdad que por mas triste que sea, debe ser aceptada. El mundo esta cambiando y tendrán que abrirle las puertas al nuevo. ¿Como terminara la historia de cada uno? ¿Podrán ser felices por el resto de su vida? ¿O pagaran el alto precio de vivir una vida de héroes? Contiene TixPo y otras parejas.
1. SAGA 1: Introducción

Kung Fu Panda 3: LA ÚLTIMA AVENTURA

**SAGA 1: A Través del Tiempo**

La historia comienza hace dos años atrás. El día que todos esperaban había llegado, el maestro Oogway elegiría al Guerrero Dragon. En medio de la gente, en la tribuna, se hallaba un tigre blanco con vestimenta extraña y desconocida por la humanidad (en ese entonces). Era una vestimenta de kevlar color negro con adornos color azul. Llevaba una insignia color dorado en lo que parecía ser su uniforme.

Llevaba puestos unos guantes color negros hechos de cuero.

Parecía algo extraño, esos trajes no se fabricaban para la época. El tigre parecía algo preocupado, no hacía falta preguntarle para saber que intentaba ocultar algo, o por lo menos, se encontraba allí con un objetivo en específico.

Cuando se sentó en la tribuna, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Oogway aparecer, lo que era obvio ya que todos lo hacían, pero habida algo raro allí. Fijo la mirada en aquel tigre blanco que se hallaba sentado a lo lejos, fue como si estuviera asustado por primera vez en su vida, fue como si sintiera que algo malo estaba pasando. El y aquel tigre blanco se miraban, sentía que algo no estaba bien y cada vez estaba menos tranquilo a medida que aquel tigre lo miraba fríamente como si lo conociera. Oogway estaba a punto de perder la calma, por primera vez en su vida no supo qué hacer ante las cosas que estaba viendo y sintiendo a través de aquel tigre. Es como si el tigre emanara una energía poderosa, no sabía si era buena o mala pero el notaba que su pasado era demasiado oscuro. Cuando intento ver, sintió por un pequeño instante que nada estaba bien, que todo estaba mal y que todos estaban en riesgo, es como si supieras que una terrible oscuridad se avecina, algo tan malvado que te provoca el miedo solo pensarlo. Oogway sintió por primera vez como su paz se desvanecía y su miedo aumentaba a tal punto en el que quedo totalmente paralizado. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una sensación de tristeza e inquietud lo envolvió. En pocas palabras, era miedo en su estado máximo.

Oogway dejo de mirarlo, se calmó un poco y prosiguió con la ceremonia. Él estaba aún inquieto y alterado, aunque no sabía por qué, no recordaba que había visto en sus ojos colores negros, tan profundos y fríos que no mostraban expresión alguna.

Luego de la ceremonia, Oogway le dijo a Shifu que tenía algo que hacer. Se dirigió al tigre blanco, no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar, es como si estuviera esperando que el propio maestro se le acercara.

Uno de los guardias dijo que Oogway se halló hablando durante dos horas con el tigre, y que por primera vez vio que algo en el no andaba bien, algo lo andaba inquietando más y aún más mientras la charla transcurría.

Ahora, el punto es… ¿no les parece raro que días después de esta charla extraña Oogway haya muerto? Es más… Oogway parecía tranquilo cuando supo que Tai Lung se había escapado de la prisión, como si el tema no fuera de importancia, como si hubiera algo más importante, algo más grande que nosotros.


	2. La Triste Verdad

**CAPITULO 1: La Triste Verdad**

Po estaba totalmente herido, apenas podía mantenerse de pie para poder hacerle frente a su padre quien se encontraba delante de él.

-Quítate de ahí Po- dijo Sheng Wu con una voz fría y seria. Tenía una mirada fría que no demostraba ninguna expresión.

-¡No papá! No voy a dejar que mates a Shifu- dijo Po furioso y al borde de las lágrimas, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que su padre pasara por esa puerta. Él se sentía mal por el solo hecho de que no podía hacer nada, esperaba que en esos momentos de desesperación llegara un milagro. Él se sentía profundamente decepcionado de su padre, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Po quítate de ahí si quieres evitar que la tierra sea destruida!- dijo un alterado Sheng Wu a punto de sacar algo de sus bolsillos -¡Si no me dejas de estorbar la misión todos estaremos perdidos! ¡APARTATE!- y sacó una pistola armada apuntándole a Po.

Po al borde de las lágrimas -¡No! ¡Tú no serás capaz de hacer eso!- mirándolo con tristeza y un profundo dolor en el corazón al ver lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

Sheng Wu estaba a punto de disparar el gatillo -¡Pruébame! Si no te corres voy a dispararte- el esperaba convencerlo con estas palabras.

Po ya no lo podía soportar y rompió en llanto -¡Porque me haces esto papá!- dijo con una voz quebrada.

Sheng Wu parecía no reaccionar al sufrimiento de su hijo y seguía convencido de disparar el gatillo –Hijo, lo lamento no es mi intención- y disparo del arma. Lo último que se oyó fue el aturdidor ruido del arma disparar y el cuerpo gigantesco de Po cayendo al suelo.

**DOS SEMANAS ANTES…**

Oscura y silenciosa era aquella noche. La única fuente de luz era la luna y las estrellas estaban cubiertas por las nubes grises que se movían lentamente en el cielo. Las nubes empezaron a cubrir la luna.

El valle de la paz parecía un pueblo fantasma, no se escuchaba ningún grillo y la gente dormía en sus casas tranquila como cada noche.

Entre los oscuros callejones, se movían sombras extrañas de una manera discreta, sin hacer el menor ruido para que nadie lo notara. Eran las sombras de cerdos de baja estatura, parecían una banda criminal.

-¡Vamos!- dijo entre susurros la persona que estaba postrada en la pared, mirando como objetivo el restaurante del Sr. Ping. Alzó su mano para indicar que pasaran, saliendo de su escondite para entrar al restaurante.

El Sr. Ping estaba completamente dormido y no escuchó el estruendoso ruido que hicieron al tropezar con las sartenes colgadas en el techo de la cocina, listas para la mañana siguiente.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo susurrando el jefe de la pandilla

El Sr. Ping abrió los ojos lentamente y dio un ligero bostezo. Se levantó con pereza y tocándose la espalda, le dolía como si le hubiesen golpeado con un martillo. Estaba bajando por las escaleras de una forma lenta y sin apuro, solo quería volver a su cama a dormir, ya que mañana tenía un largo día atendiendo el restaurante.

Cuando el Sr. Ping bajó se sorprendió al ver que estaban los mismos sujetos que andaba buscando la policía hace unos meses por el robo a Industrias Hsuan Wu. Ellos tenían armas de fuego.

Mientras esto pasaba, a lo lejos del restaurante, lejos del palacio y saliendo del valle, se encontraba una taberna de bebidas alcohólicas. Había mucha gente allí, la taberna se encontraba abierta las 24 horas del día.

Para atraer a más gente, en la taberna se encontraba un letrero pintado:

Entre la gente que entraba y salía se encontraba un sujeto de baja estatura con una capucha color negro encima que no dejaba ver su rostro.

El sujeto entro a la taberna, parecía llevar algo en la mano, era una nota escrita con letra imprenta que decía "Te espero en la taberna del valle por la noche. Firma Roten"

En la taberna, desde el mostrador de la entrada, estaba atendiendo la misma gata del letrero, con las mismas vestimentas y exactamente estaba sirviendo dos cervezas en el momento en el que el sujeto entro. Se acercó al mostrador y la gata notó su presencia, se sorprendió de alegría al ver quien era.

-¡Shifu!- exclamo al verlo -¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!- dijo con un tono de voz sensual.

Shifu sonrió de felicidad al ver a su vieja amiga -¡Sheila!- se sorprendió –No has cambiado nada. ¿Sigues trabajando aquí?- pregunto extrañado.

Sheila sonrió y se fue al estante en busca de algo para beber –Si… no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ya sabes, esta difícil conseguir trabajo y sobretodo en estos tiempos de locura- Sheila saco una botella de cerveza, sabiendo que era la última pero no le importaba, era una ocasión especial.

Shifu acomodo su asiento para sentarse en el mostrador.

Sheila estaba acercándose con la bebida para él, pero desvió la mirada hacia unos idiotas que andaban molestando. -¡Oye! No te sientes en la mesa que si la rompes lo pagas- se enojó porque siempre pasaba lo mismo, no era la primera vez que veía a las mismas personas en el bar.

Al fin, los dos sujetos se pusieron a hablar seriamente de algunos asuntos. Estaban sentados en el mostrador, bien distraídos con su conversación mientras una cerda gorda bailaba parada en su silla pero Sheila no se daba cuenta.

-Bueno Shifu…- mirándolo fijamente mientras bebía del vaso –Cuéntame cómo van las cosas allá en el palacio- dijo con curiosidad.

Shifu no había tomado un sorbo de su cerveza, estaba hablando con Sheila normalmente mientras esperaba al tal Roten.

-Las cosas van igual, como siempre, nada nuevo que contar, aunque…- dijo Shifu deteniéndose un momento, se distrajo viendo a una cerda borracha que estaba en su silla, que se rompió por la inmensidad de su cuerpo y se estaba riendo de manera exagerada tirada en el piso, mientras los demás se burlaban.

Sheila se enojó -¡Oigan, saquen sus traseros sucios de aquí! ¡Fuera!- ella hizo que todos se dejaran de reír, menos la gorda y la tuvieron que levantar del piso para sacarla -¡Y me van a pagar el arreglo!- Sheila no dejo de mirarlos furiosa. Shifu estaba al borde de la risa, no lo podía evitar pero mejor evito problemas con Sheila, no era gracioso para ella.

Sheila tomo un sorbo más de su bebida mientras veía como sacaban a la gorda con patadas, la cerda estaba que se caía de lo borracha. Cuando se fueron Sheila empezó a reírse. Shifu la miro raro, pero le siguió la corriente y se rieron los dos de la vergonzosa situación.

Sheila y Shifu siguieron hablando por un buen rato, mientras que más gente se iba de la taberna, era muy tarde en la noche.

-Bueno… ¿Me ibas a decir algo?- preguntó Sheila ya que se dio cuenta de que antes de que ocurriera el incidente con la borracha él estaba a punto de decir algo.

Shifu se puso serio, se sentía culpable por algo y su rostro reflejaba algo de pena lo que le provoco más curiosidad a Sheila –No pude hacer nada Sheila- dijo como diciendo "que le vamos a hacer" –Nadie pudo convencer al gobierno de no hacer esos "mini cañones"…- Shifu no sabía cómo decirle –Esos… eran unos… este…- de repente Sheila interrumpió -¿Pistolas?- ella dijo de forma dudosa porque apenas lograba entender lo que Shifu le estaba planteando.

-¿Hablas de las pistolas? ¿Esos "mini cañones" que el gobierno mando a crear?- Sheila se quedó esperando una respuesta mientras Shifu arrugaba la frente tratando de acordarse. Shifu, ni bien escucho el nombre de "pistolas" empezó a recordar.

-Sí, eran esas… asi les habían puesto ¿cierto?- pregunto Shifu, a quien le sudaba algo la frente de los nervios, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y quedar como un idiota delante de una persona, para el sería una situación un poco incomoda.

-¡Ay Shifu!- dijo Sheila sonriendo, esperándose eso como conocía tan bien a su amigo –Tu tampoco has cambiado nada, siempre estas metido en todo tipo de líos-. De repente Sheila comenzó a entender de a poco la situación. -¿Qué hiciste esta vez Shifu?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Shifu estaba cansado, es como si tuviera mucho estrés encima, es normal para personas como el, ya que él era anciano y había vivido toda su vida al servicio del palacio y de China.

-Todo está mal, el gobierno tiene el orden de las cosas y ya no confían en nosotros.- dijo Shifu. Sheila se preguntaba si el había perdido las esperanzas.

-El cañón que creo Lord Shen casi destruye a China y al Kung Fu- entonces Shifu recordó aquel momento en el que hablaba con el superintendente Leng, el nuevo superintendente luego de la muerte de Woo, el anterior superintendente.

**RECUERDO DE SHIFU: **

_Shifu intentaba convencerlos, era muy difícil ya que la decisión estaba tomada. _

_El superintendente Leng era un joven adulto de 35 años, estaba tranquilo en su oficina cuando entro Shifu apurado. _

_-Ay, otra vez no…- Leng puso cara de frustración y de cansancio. Se veía a simple vista que no tenía la suficiente paciencia para aguantarlo._

_-Superintendente, no me diga que ya dio la orden para retirar el cañón- dijo Shifu, refiriéndose al último cañón de Shen que sobrevivió luego de la increíble batalla que tuvieron. El gobierno lo quería retirar de su lugar para usarlo en experimentos, querían crear un arma portátil que les sirviera a los soldados que defenderían China. _

_El superintendente Leng se quitó los lentes con su cara de frustración y cansancio que no cambiaba. Se paró y miro por la ventana contemplando el bello amanecer de aquel día. _

_-Shifu, estas reclamando por algo que no tiene remedio- dijo aun serio el superintendente –La decisión está tomada-_

_Shifu arrugo la cara y estaba apretando sus puños para contenerse._

_-Usted simplemente no puede, esas armas son asesinas, las mismas armas que casi destruyen China las están usando para su favor.- Shifu simplemente no podía soportar la tranquilidad que tenía Leng en ese momento, su cara se arrugo y lo miro con una expresión de asco y repulsión. -¿Enserio prefiere mancharse las manos con sangre?- _

_El superintendente sonrió con motivo de burla. -¡Shifu me haces reír tanto! ¿No eras tú quien decías que eras capaz de todo por proteger a China?- Shifu lo miraba con odio pero se contenía con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Shifu lo seguía mirando. Hasta que hablo al fin luego de unos segundos pensando bien que iba a decirle. _

_-Leng. No soy un asesino.- dijo mirándolo serio con voz ronca mientras Leng solo contemplaba del paisaje._

_El superintendente volteo la mirada hacia su mostrador. Miro sus lentes y los tomo lentamente entre sus manos. Busco un pañuelo y los empezó a frotar sobre los vidrios para limpiarlo._

_-Mira Shifu, protegiste a China los últimos cincuenta años y eso se te agradece- dijo ya un poco más serio y calmado –Pero tú no eres capaz de tomar decisiones importantes. En pocas palabras, no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo necesario- estas palabras fueron lo que hicieron que a Shifu se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, estaba enfadado pero a la vez le daba la razón y aceptaba con mucha dificultad que no tenía el valor para hacer semejante cosa, aunque fuera necesaria. _

_Leng seguía limpiando sus lentes, de repente miro a Shifu directamente a los ojos._

_-No lo hagas más difícil, tienes que aceptar el mundo como es, no como desearías que fuera. Debemos neutralizar cualquier amenaza antes de que ocurra.- Shifu solo miraba a Leng prestándole hasta la más mínima de su atención. Sus palabras eran como una bala directamente en el corazón. _

_-¿Tan desesperado estas, Leng?- pregunto respetuosamente._

_Leng estaba totalmente tranquilo, sabía perfectamente que decir y cuando hacerlo, por más duro que fuera. _

_-¿Me estás hablando enserio? Un tipo escapo de la prisión y casi te mata a ti, a tus alumnos y al guerrero dragón. Luego viene un tipo con un ejército enorme que acabo con el Consejo del Kung Fu en solo un día.- y Shifu al escuchar estas palabras que le dolían bastante, le daba la razón a todo._

_-¿Olvide mencionar que mataron a uno de sus integrantes?- dijo Leng sarcásticamente recordando que murió el maestro Rhino. –Lo siento pero yo estoy muy desesperado.- el superintendente a continuación dijo algo que destrozó completamente a Shifu. –Mira, yo te aconsejo que deberías retirarte como maestro y dejar de hacerte el héroe. Puede que hayas defendido a China con todas tus fuerzas pero ya no te necesitamos. Las amenazas cada vez se vuelven más grandes y debemos cambiar si no queremos ser derrotados. Pronto habrá una amenaza tan grande que no podrás controlar y el que se manchara las manos con sangre serás tú. Tú serás el responsable de la muerte de todos tus alumnos y lo lamentaras, lamentaras no haber hecho caso a mis advertencias. Deja esto en manos de personas que, creo yo, son las más indicadas para estos casos- Shifu estaba al borde de colapsar, a pesar de todo, aun así le daba la razón y eso es lo que más lo enfadaba, el que después de todos estos años, por primera vez sintiera que no servía para nada. Directamente se sentía como una servilleta sucia a la que tiraron en el basurero después de usarla. _


	3. La Nueva Amenaza

**CAPITULO 2: LA NUEVA AMENAZA**

Era muy tarde en la noche, ya casi se habían ido todos en el bar, incluyendo a Sheila que ya termino su turno.

Shifu esperaba pacientemente la aparición de Roten. Pensaba en como todo había cambiado a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, el sabia de todas formas que llegaría el día en que no lo necesitasen más. Después de aquel día en el que hablo con el superintendente, le quedaron en claro muchas cosas, le sirvió para abrirle los ojos a la realidad, solamente el no esperaba que pasara todo tan de pronto.

Shifu se hizo un alboroto en su cabeza, pensó en todos los recuerdos, desde que llego al palacio de Jade y todas las aventuras que tuvo ahí. Fue parte de los cinco furiosos, entreno con el maestro Oogway, fue elegido maestro para entrenar a la nueva generación. ¿Sera que Shifu todo este tiempo hubiese estado entrenando a la última generación de maestros del Kung Fu? ¿Llego el momento de abrirle las puertas a un nuevo mundo? Después de esto ¿Cómo pensaran los cinco furiosos seguir con sus vidas? Todo esto pasaba una y otra vez por la mente alborotada de Shifu, él estaba muy confundido, sabía que no había terminado, seguían siendo los maestros del palacio y tenían la autoridad y el deber para proteger China. Pero también sabia el poco tiempo que quedaba, el mundo estaba dando un cambio continuo a su alrededor.

Pensaba en su vida, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una vida con una esposa e hijos. Su única novia era una ladrona que lo traiciono y cometió un error con Tai Lung al dejarse cegar por el orgullo. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Acaso ya no le quedaba nada? ¡Pero espera un momento! ¡Tigresa! A pesar de ser su maestro, nunca la trato como a una hija, era frio con ella y jamás le dio un abrazo en su vida.

Bueno, en pocas palabras, se abrió los ojos el mismo con sus pensamientos, le quedaba poco tiempo y debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Se decidió a si mismo que hablaría con Tigresa, empezaría el resto de su vida y trataría de vivirla como si cada día fuera el ultimo.

Mientras esperaba a Roten, en la mesa de al lado aún quedaba gente. Eran un grupo de cuatro cocodrilos sin contar al que estaba tirado en el piso borracho.

El mayor de todos los cocodrilos sostenía una botella de ron y cada veinte segundos le daba un sorbo mientras hablaba con sus colegas.

-¡Si, no saben cómo andan las cosas!- hablaba el cocodrilo – ¡Jenny va a enloquecer!- y soltó una carcajada junto con sus otros colegas.

Shifu casi ni los aguantaba, se reían tan potentemente fuerte que desconcentraban sus pensamientos, de alguna manera se los agradecía, quería distraerse de eso un rato porque era algo que lo angustiaba por dentro.

Uno de los cocodrilos que estaba a lo último empezó a hablar cambiando de tema.

-Oigan, díganme que opinan sobre lo que está pasando en Gogmen- dijo con acento campesino, mencionó algo que hizo que Shifu le prestara mucha atención.

-Me contaron que últimamente están apareciendo extraños mensajes por toda la ciudad que amenazan a los maestros de China- Shifu le prestaba mucha atención, estaba intrigado y no sabía de qué se trataba, nadie le aviso de eso .

Uno de los cocodrilos sentado a la derecha del mayor interrumpió.

-Si es cierto, y todo es muy raro hermano. Recién difundieron la noticia de que uno de los presos, sospechoso de dejar esos mensajes desapareció misteriosamente de su celda- Shifu estaba cada vez más impresionado e intrigado.

-Dicen que no es uno, sino es un grupo que trabaja para alguien, quizás hagan un atentado terrorista mañana- de repente Shifu abrió ambos ojos y seguía escuchando cada palabra, cada vez más intrigado y asustado.

El mayor de los cocodrilos hablo –Quizás sea mañana en la inauguración del Templo Lei en honor al maestro Rhino-

Shifu estaba completamente intrigado, impresionado, asustado y con ganas de resolver este misterio. Era impresionante lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Quién será la persona detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad está pasando allí en Gogmen? Él estaba mirando a los cocodrilos mientras repasaba una y otra vez la idea en la cabeza, desvió la mirada y volvió a su mundo de pensamientos.

Los cocodrilos seguían hablando de tonterías. El borracho que estaba tirado en el suelo proponía teorías locas sobre que los tipos detrás de esto eran Aliens.

-¡Hey! Oigan- hablaba el mayor –Tengo un chiste, miren…- y todos escuchaban atentamente.

-¿Cuál es el animal que es dos animales en uno?- y todos se quedaron pensando por unos segundos. -¿Cuál?- preguntaron.

-El gato porque es gato y araña- y todos soltaron carcajadas, era un chiste malo pero el borracho en el piso interrumpió. –Asi que dos animales en uno eh. ¿Cómo tu hermana?- pregunto y todos se quedaron callados. El mayor de todos pregunto -¿Mi hermana?- no sabía a qué se refería, a lo que el borracho contesto –Si, porque es zorra y cobra-

Los cocodrilos todos juntos estaban boquiabiertos – ¡Uuuuh!- dijeron todos y estaban que se caían de la risa.

El cocodrilo mayor le tiro la botella de ron en la cabeza. Esto hizo que Shifu se distrajera de sus pensamientos y volteara la mirada hacia los dos cocodrilos. Estaba el mayor dándole terrible golpiza al borracho mientras le decía que no se meta con la hermana. Los demás estaban apoyando al cocodrilo mayor.

Shifu se levantó de la mesa al ver lo herido que estaba el borracho.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Vas a matarlo!- dijo mirándolo serio.

El cocodrilo mayor dejo al borracho totalmente herido, volteo la mirada hacia Shifu. Agarró al borracho y lee soltó la camisa azotándolo contra el suelo. Estaba con los ojos morados y brotaba un poco de sangre de su boca. Al caer contra el suelo soltó un grito de dolor -¡Aah!- estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¿O qué?- dijo el cocodrilo señalando con el dedo a Shifu, este lo miraba serio -¿Qué vas a hacer enano?- lo provocó. Shifu al lado de ese cocodrilo tenía una estatura muy pequeña. Aun asi parecía no mostrar miedo.

El cocodrilo seguía burlándose -¡Enano! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme nada! ¡Viejo decrepito!- Shifu seguía manteniendo su postura, no decía nada solo que quedaba parado observándolo y dejándose humillar.

De repente habló -¿Ya terminaste?- el cocodrilo lo apuntó con el dedo, pero Shifu se lo sujeto y logró tirarlo contra una mesa que estaba detrás de él.

-No descuides tu defensa, yo soy tu oponente, debes prestarme más atención…- y por detrás uno de los cocodrilos intento atacarlo por la espalda. Shifu simplemente esquivo la patada y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna, luego dio un salto para patearle en su estómago. Esta patada lo mando volando hacia los estantes donde se guardaba el ron, las cervezas, etc.

-…y tu deberías ser un poco menos predecible- dijo Shifu, lo inventó conforme a la situación.

Los otros dos cocodrilos que quedaban se acercaban lentamente para darle una golpiza.

-Se te acabo la fiesta cachorrito- dijeron los dos mientras se acercaban. Shifu seguía serio y con la misma postura.

De repente, el cocodrilo mayor se levantó de donde estaba, con mucha furia intento darle una patada a Shifu. Este dio un salto y la esquivo, al mismo tiempo que estaba en el aire le dio una patada en el rostro y lo tomo del brazo para tirarlo contra la puerta de entrada que estaba a un costado, estaba hecha con vidrio asi que se rompió.

Los dos cocodrilos fueron corriendo a atacarlo e intentaron darle un golpe con el puño. Shifu de un salto lo esquivo y se subió arriba de uno de los cocodrilos sosteniéndolo de la nariz.

-¡Aah! ¡Ayúdame!- dijo con la típica voz que tiene uno al tener tapada la nariz, avisándole al otro cocodrilo. Shifu de un golpe lo dejo noqueado en el suelo y rápidamente saltó hacia el mostrador principal donde atendían a los clientes.

El cocodrilo restante corrió hacia el mostrador para atacarlo y empezaron a pelear. Shifu esquivaba todos sus golpes y patadas, su oponente era bueno también ya que los dos esquivaban los golpes. Hasta que Shifu logró pegarle en la boca haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

Se bajó del mostrador y se limpió el polvo –Sheila me va a matar por esto- dijo recordando el carácter que tenía su amiga.

Detrás uno de los cocodrilos tirado en el piso alzo una pistola para matarlo. Shifu se dio cuenta y atrapó la bala con su mano. Estaba muy impresionado, no se esperaba eso. El cocodrilo se desmayó y Shifu le quito el arma.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- se preguntaba Shifu.

De repente, el dueño del bar se acercó y vio el desastre -¡Pero que rayos paso aquí! ¡Uno se va al baño cinco segundos y pasa eso!-

Shifu miraba el arma, el dueño del bar lo vio -¡Oiga! ¡Señorita!- grito el dueño.

Shifu al darse cuenta de esto dijo -. ¡¿Señorita?!- agarro una de las patas de una silla rota y se la tiro en la cabeza -¡Tenga un poco más de respeto! Yo soy el maestro…- de repente alguien de afuera interrumpió. -¡Shifu!- desvió la mirada para afuera en la calle y se encontró con una sorpresa -¡Soy yo, Roten!-


	4. Viaje a Gogmen

**CAPITULO 3: VIAJE A GOGMEN**

-¡Al fin!- dijo Shifu mientras caminaba hacia la calle -¡Hong!- lo nombró por su nombre.

Detrás de Shifu aún estaba el que atendía el bar, quedo herido por el golpe que recibió. Apenas logro levantarse del suelo y se volvió a caer.

-¡Shifu!- dijo Hong saludando a su amigo, era un panda rojo con una vestimenta blanca, al parecer era alumno de alguna escuela de Kung Fu porque tenía cinturón negro –Perdóname el retraso. Planeaba tomarme unas bebidas contigo y hablar pero al parecer…- dijo mirando el desastre que había en la taberna por la pelea.

Shifu lo miraba con alegría, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si hace muchos años que no lo había visto. Cuando llegó, lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Hong! Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver de nuevo- y seguía con el abrazo emotivo.

Hong lo abrazo a él también, al parecer tenían una relación muy especial. Shifu dejo de abrazarlo, estaba muy entusiasmado, quería saber de él.

-Cuéntamelo todo Hong ¿Cómo esta papa?- le preguntó.

Hong también estaba muy contento, era el reencuentro que tanto había esperado.  
-El viejo se encuentra mejor que nunca, trajo a su novia Mimi y la invito a vivir en la casa- dijo sonriendo. Al parecer, Hong no era nada mas ni nada menos que el hermano de Shifu, los dos eran hijos de Shirong.

Shifu se reía ante tal noticia -¡Papa sigue igual que siempre! No ha cambiado nada- dijo recordando que su padre había tratado conseguir novia desde la muerte de su madre. Había traído a tres novias anteriormente, con las cuales termino.

Hong y Shifu no se habían visto hace muchos años, en pocas palabras, desde que tenía años. Luego de que Shirong dejara a Shifu en el palacio cuando tenía tres años, el empezó a buscar a su hermano desesperadamente. Cuatro años más tarde, los dos se reencontraron teniendo Shifu 7 años y Hong 9 años.

-¡Hey! Papa me dijo que fue de visita al palacio- dijo haciendo mención al reencuentro que tuvo Shifu con su padre en aquella ocasión -¿No le has preguntado por mí?-

Shifu se puso algo nervioso pero se reía -¡Ay sí! Es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y para cuando me acorde de ti ya se había ido- dijo medio incomodo, no quería que su hermano pensara mal de él.

-¡Bah! Ya no importa- dijo Hong como si no le molestara en lo absoluto, estaba contento de haberse reencontrado con su hermano después de tanto tiempo.

Shifu recordó algo de repente que le dio nostalgia –Oye Hong, ¿Por qué usaste tu nombre clave en la carta que me mandaste?- dijo porque recordó que cuando eran niños jugaban a los agentes secretos, usaban nombres clave, el de Hong era "Roten" y el de Shifu "Meister".

-La carta iba dirigida a ti solamente, nadie además de ti sabe que mi nombre clave es Roten, pensé que te acordarías- dijo Hong con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun no se podía creer que por fin después de años volviera a reencontrarse con su hermano, y recordar aquellos momentos de la infancia lo ponían nostálgico.

Shifu conocía bien a su hermano –Bueno Hong, supongo que me has llamado por un motivo en específico, ¿Qué tienes para mí?- dijo mientras dejaba la pistola que tenía en sus manos, la que le quitó a los delincuentes.

La mirada de Hong se tornó seria y comenzó a explicarle a Shifu –He venido a advertirte sobre algo hermano- luego desvió la mirada hacia la pistola que Shifu había dejado en el suelo -¿Me podrías pasar aquella pistola?- le preguntó mientras la señalaba con el dedo. Shifu se dio vuelta para verla justo donde la había dejado, se agacho y la tomo entre sus manos. La observo detenidamente unos segundos para verificar si no estaba cargada.

-No está cargada- dijo Shifu mientras se la entregaba. Hong alzo la mirada hacia él y sonrió –Mejor así, no queremos provocar un accidente con esta cosa ¿verdad?- dijo mientras Shifu le daba la razón con la cabeza.

Hong estaba observando la pistola entre sus manos, buscando algo entre los escritos grabados en ella. Shifu prestaba atención, no sabía lo que quería hacer su hermano.

-¡Lo sabía, justo como lo sospeche!- dijo al haber descubierto algo fascinante.

-¿Qué pasa Hong?- le pregunto Shifu a su hermano sorprendido.

-Estas pistolas no son originales de Industrias Hsuan Wu- dijo Hong. Shifu no sabía a lo que se refería -¿Industrias Hsuan Wu? ¿Qué significa?- le pregunto.

Hong sabía que algo serio estaba ocurriendo, esto no era normal y sus sospechas lograron resolverse, ahora el peligro era real –Escucha Shifu, Industrias Hsuan Wu es la industria que creo las pistolas, el superintendente les dio esa tarea. Hace unos días hubo robos en esa industria, lo que robaron fueron las mismas pistolas que habían creado- esto sorprendió a Shifu.

-Entonces…- dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás mirando a los cocodrilos que estaban tirados luego de la pelea que tuvo en el bar -... ¿Esos cocodrilos eran los ladrones?-

-No Shifu, eso pensé hasta que empecé a sospechar. Cuando robaron las armas, sospeche que las utilizarían para algo más que solo asaltar como suelen hacer. Mis sospechas fueron ciertas.- y le mostro la pistola a Shifu –Esta pistola no es de Industrias Hsuan Wu, es una réplica- Shifu se sorprendió y a la vez se sentía muy contento. Al superintendente Leng se le habían ido el control de las cosas.

-Empezaron a replicar armas y las venden como un negocio clandestino. En pocas palabras, estas armas ya no son solamente del ejército- dijo Hong, estaba alterado por la grave situación.

-Eh…- Shifu no sabía que decir, ya tenía demasiada información que debía procesar. Pensó lo más rápido -¿Tienes algún nombre?- es lo primero que se le vino a la mente, quería saber quién era la mente maestra detrás de esto.

Hong lo miraba con cara seria -¿Enserio? ¿Me ves cara de que lo tengo? Si lo supiera ya lo habría atrapado- Shifu ante esto intentaba no reírse –Aja… si seguro- y sonreía mientras volteaba, parecía que tenía una idea.

-Oye, creo que sé que hacer- dijo Shifu –Ven, sígueme- se dirigió dentro de la taberna donde estaba todo destrozado por la pelea. Los cocodrilos aún seguían ahí. Hong lo siguió, no sabía que tenía planeado hacer.

Shifu se acercó a uno de los cocodrilos que estaban despiertos, era el mismo que le intento disparar. El cocodrilo estaba herido y tenía un ojo morado. Shifu lo miró seriamente y le mostro la pistola que tenía en sus manos.

El cocodrilo estaba inconsciente, así que Shifu le dio tres cachetadas rápidamente para que se despertara, muy efectivo por cierto, reacciono al instante.

-Hey…- dijo Shifu irritado. El cocodrilo no paraba de moverse, estaba muy mareado, hasta que finalmente pudo prestarle atención. –Me vas a decir quién les vendió esto o yo mismo te voy a hacer hablar- dijo Shifu con un tono amenazador que podría inquietar a cualquiera.

El cocodrilo lo miró con furia -¡Vete al diablo!- dijo con una voz ronca. Shifu sonrió y le hizo una seña con los ojos para que observara su mano. El cocodrilo entendió esto y al observar su mano se encontró con una sorpresa. Shifu le sostenía el dedo. -¡La llave dactilar Wuxi!- exclamo el cocodrilo al darse cuenta. Hong se asustó, abrió ambos ojos y empezó a sudar por todos lados – ¡Shifu ni se te ocurra hacer eso!- dijo rápidamente casi al borde de decirlo gritando.

El cocodrilo comenzó a reírse como un completo demente -¡Tu no lo harás!- dijo mirándolo con una expresión malvada mientras sonreía –Si muero nunca sabrás quien es el que me la dio- Shifu ante esto le apretó aún más el dedo -¡Pruébame!- dijo con una vos ronca mientras sonreía y arrugaba su frente. Hubo un momento de tensión, si Shifu hacia esta técnica el lugar explotaría por completo. Hong estaba cada vez más nervioso, se puso las manos a la cabeza y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza ¿Lo hará o no? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? Shifu y aquel cocodrilo se miraban. El cocodrilo, al ver que Shifu no estaba nervioso, no cambiaba su expresión tan amenazadora, cada vez se asustaba más. Shifu estaba a punto de bajar el dedo para hacer la llave. A este punto ya estaba temblando y Hong estaba sudando a más no poder. Estaban pálidos los dos, no sabían qué iba a hacer Shifu.

El cocodrilo explotó -¡Esta bien te lo diré!- gritó -¡Yo hice esas replicas!- Shifu al oír esto arrugo la frente y se preguntaba cómo era posible que un cocodrilo cualquiera pudiera hacer una réplica tan exacta. Aunque, con los años que ha vivido sabía que todo era posible, hasta que el panda más gordo con falta de experiencia en el Kung Fu se vuelva el guerrero dragón.

-Escuche señor- dijo el cocodrilo más calmado –El robo a Industrias Hsuan Wu no fue cualquier cosa, era gente extraña, desaparecieron de la nada, tenían poderes especiales- Hong arrugo la frente -¿Qué?- dijo en voz alta. Shifu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, las cosas cada vez se ponían más raras. Recordó que los cocodrilos habían hablado de la desaparición de uno de los presos que era sospechoso de dejar los mensajes en Gogmen. Se preguntaba si el robo a Industrias Hsuan Wu y lo que pasaba en Gogmen estaban conectados de alguna forma. ¿Quién estaba detrás de esto?

-Shifu ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- dijo Hong, también tenía una sorpresa –Yo estoy enterado de lo que pasó en Gogmen, esto es muy sospechoso ¿Qué planeas hacer?- le dijo.

Shifu soltó al cocodrilo y miro a su hermano poniéndose de pie –Parece que yo junto a mis alumnos haremos una pequeña visita a Gogmen-


	5. El Regreso

**El Regreso  
**Oogway estaba mirando por la ventana, dentro del palacio de Jade. Era una mañana muy bella, estaba saliendo el sol detrás de aquella colina, había arboles magnolia rosa y la ciudad desde lejos se veía hermosa. Era una vista que transmitía paz.

Oogway se estaba sentado en una silla, a punto de tomar una taza de café. Se veía muy joven, no era la tortuga vieja que todos recordaban, parecía que el tiempo se volvió atrás y no había pasado nada. Eran aquellos tiempos en el que no había complicaciones y reinaba la paz. La luz del día se reflejaba en Oogway por la ventana, mientras tomaba su taza de café. Él estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. De repente todo cambio, ni bien apoyo su taza de café en la mesa, apareció Shifu con una cuchilla, clavándola fuertemente contra la mesa.

Shifu estaba con los ojos totalmente negros y tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Su piel estaba tan pálida y hacia tanta fuerza apretando el cuchillo contra la mesa que las venas se le remarcaban en la frente. Estaba temblando de tanta fuerza que hacía y la mesa se empezaba a partir cada vez más.

-¡Estas son las consecuencias de lo que me hiciste! ¡Viejo mugroso!- dijo con una voz macabra y sádica, como si se refiriera a que lo iba a matar.

De repente Shifu despertó de su extraña pesadilla, se encontraba en el restaurante del Sr. Ping, y la policía estaba ahí. La policía como siempre, eran los búfalos.

El Sr. Ping estaba sentado en una silla con una bolsa en la cabeza, estaba herido y golpeado. Po estaba sentado junto a él, también durmiendo, al parecer la noche anterior nadie había dormido nada.

El panda estaba babeando sobre la mesa en donde estaba sentado y roncaba como un salvaje. Le lanzaba el mal aliento a su padre, El Sr. Ping, porque ni siquiera se había lavado los dientes.

-¡PUAJ!- soltó en voz alta el ganso, que al instante comenzó a toser. Le dio una palmada en la cabeza al panda para que se despertara – ¡Wuaaaa!- gritó Po y levanto la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que el Sr. Ping estaba justo arriba de él y le golpeo en el pico.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo Po mientras giraba la cabeza para ambos lados en pose de pelea. El ganso se estaba tocando el pico y haciendo gemidos de dolor que apenas se escuchaban porque se estaba tapando con sus alas.

-¡Uy! Papa, lo siento…- dijo con cara de arrepentimiento, más bien luego dio un largo bostezo, estaba cansado. Solo se sentó y puso la típica pose de aburrimiento mientras esperaban a que la policía lo citara al Sr. Ping a dar declaraciones.

Shifu aún se estaba despertando de su pesadilla, se puso las manos sobre la cabeza y se froto ambos ojos. Su cara era como si la pesadilla que tuvo fuera normal de todos los días, aunque a la vez estaba algo aturdido y preocupado por eso. No sabía que significaban esos sueños que había tenido desde la muerte de Oogway. El en sus pesadillas siempre se veía el mismo como un psicópata asesino, se preguntaba si no se estaría volviendo loco.

Po se acercó a Shifu para hablar, estaban los dos con caras de cansados.

-¿Cansado?- dijo Po

-Si- respondió Shifu rápidamente teniendo la misma pose de aburrimiento y de cansancio –Estuve toda la noche despierto. Ocupándome de mis asuntos…-

Po sonrió y arrugó la frente –Maestro… hacerle esta pregunta me incomoda un poco, pero…- Shifu dirigió la mirada al panda y arrugo la frente -¿Si?-

Po estaba al borde de la risa -¿Tiene usted novia?-

-¡No!- dijo con la misma pose de aburrimiento y con la voz ronca calmada y muy grave –Ya no saben que más inventar ¿verdad?- Po mostro su cara de vergüenza.

-Yo tengo mis asuntos panda. Además creo que les contare de que se tratan, no me quedara otra- al oír esto Po se preguntaba qué es lo que Shifu andaba ocultando. Ha estado ocupado con sus asuntos durante unos días, saliendo del palacio durante la noche., lo que llevo a los cinco furiosos a sospechar de alguna novia.

De todas formas, aún tenía una duda rondándole por la cabeza desde que había llegado. – Maestro Shifu ¿Está seguro de que no vio algo más anoche que nos pueda ayudar?- preguntó el panda.

-No Po. Ya te lo dije, llegue del bar y me iba camino al palacio. Entonces encontré a tu padre tirado en el piso, todo golpeado. Dijo que le habían robado y te llame a ti para avisarte. Luego vino la policía.- le explico nuevamente al confundido panda.

-¿Sabes al menos quien fue el que llamó a la policía?- preguntó Po, aun no le cerraban algunas cosas. Shifu miro a su alrededor, y detuvo su mirada hacia los policías. Estaban dos policías hablando con Hong en la entrada del restaurante. Uno de ellos estaba tomando nota mientras que el otro hacia las preguntas.

-¿Ves al sujeto que está hablando los policías?- dijo Shifu señalando a Hong. Po lo observo detenidamente –El llamó a los policías- dedujo Po.

Shifu afirmó con la cabeza –Es mi hermano- dijo. Po se sorprendió mucho, había bastantes cosas que contar y muchas cosas que explicar -¿El? ¿Su hermano? Pero si ni siquiera se parece a usted, le falta todo, le faltan las canas, las arrugas, además sus brazos son tan flacos que parecen de palo…- Po se calló cuando se dio cuenta que Shifu lo miraba de una manera seria que daba miedo –Eh… yo… este…- y antes de que Po pudiera decir algo Shifu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas – ¡Jajaja! ¡Mis brazos de palo! ¡Tienes razón! Jajaja!- bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, quien no es capaz de reírse de sí mismo, está expuesto a que le duela cuando los demás se rían de él. Po estaba confundido, acaso Shifu se había vuelto loco, él no es así ¿Qué le había pasado? Da igual, él también se puso a reír con Shifu.

De repente uno de los policías llamó al Sr. Ping a declarar, camino hacia ellos rengueando, el piso estaba lleno de pedazos de madera que quedaron de las mesas y sillas destrozadas luego del incidente. Po se levantó para ayudarlo a caminar, daba lastima solo mirarlo. El Sr. Ping tenia moretones por todos lados –Gracias Po- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los policías.

Los policías estaban serios, a punto de hacerle la primera pregunta. –Sr. Ping ¿Recuerda algo del incidente que nos pueda ayudar a completar la investigación?- preguntaron –Recuerdo perfectamente que los bandidos eran de estatura muy baja y llevaban armas de fuego. También recuerdo como me daban las golpizas contra el suelo y me pisoteaban. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? ¿Eh?- dijo el Sr. Ping con expresión de enojo en su rostro. -¡Papá cálmate!- dijo Po para que su padre no armara lio –Jejej, el solo esta estresado es todo- y soltó una ligera risita, pero el panda estaba muy nervioso. El ganso no cambiaba su expresión y los policías lo miraban serio.

-También recuerdo perfectamente que vino un sujeto raro y les dio su merecido a esos bandidos. Salieron corriendo y nunca más volvieron- lo que dijo el Sr. Ping los sorprendió a todos -¿Un sujeto dice?- pregunto el policía que estaba anotando las declaraciones. -¡Sí! Ese sujeto me salvo la vida- dijo el Sr. Ping, aun no cambiaba su expresión de enojado, haciendo que Po se pusiera más nervioso. De repente una de las vecinas del Sr. Ping que estaba al lado había escuchado la conversación y desde lejos, fuera del restaurante, habló -¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Un sujeto hace en una noche, el trabajo que estos incompetentes deberían hacer- dijo señalando a los policías con quienes estaban hablando. Los policías tenían esa expresión de furia en su rostro, lo que pasaba es que la gente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que el gobierno estaba haciendo. Creció la paranoia hasta el punto en el que creyeron que el gobierno tenía una especie de plan para dominarlos a todos, pero primero debían eliminar a los guerreros del palacio de jade para que no causaran problemas, por esa razón les pidieron que se retiren, ya iban a dar la orden oficial para clausurar el palacio. El gobierno, al haber creado armas de fuego, tuvo en parte, la culpa de que ahora, las mafias más peligrosas del estado las hayan clonado para realizar múltiples ataques. Sabiendo cómo está la situación actual en el Valle, la gente solo les queda poner la fe en los héroes, el palacio de Jade, los maestros del consejo, etc.

La señora siguió hablando fuera del restaurante -¡Yo sé quiénes son ustedes! ¡Corruptos! ¡Dejen de intentar por una vez de dominar el estado porque las cosas se les salen de control!- dijo refiriéndose a la creación de las armas de fuego, creyendo que la creación de esas armas eran para dominar el estado, que todos eran corruptos.

Po, estaba poniéndose la mano sobre la cabeza –Aquí vamos de nuevo…- se dijo a sí mismo. Po, Shifu y los demás sabían que se acercaba el fin, iban a clausurar el palacio y dejarle la justicia a manos de personas que si están capacitadas para lidiar con estos problemas. La pregunta es ¿Todo esto es para controlar el estado? ¿Es una corrupción? La gente cree que hay una alianza entre el gobernador de la provincia y el intendente del Valle, las teorías conspirativas nacen, el peligro y la inseguridad crece más cada día, las ciudades ya no son seguras debido a que la mafia tiene el control sobre las calles casi por totalidad, el problema del Valle ahora es el problema de toda China.

En fin, volvamos en donde nos quedamos. Luego de que la discusión entre esta señora y los policías terminara de una vez, la gente quedo con una duda. –Bien señor. Afirmo usted que un sujeto vino y les dio su merecido a esos ladrones ¿Podría describirlo?- le pregunto uno de los policías al Sr. Ping. Su respuesta puede que no asombre a ninguno de los que estaban presentes en aquella charla, pero si a los espectadores que saben perfectamente de quien hablo.

-Recuerdo haber visto la silueta de un tigre- explico el Sr. Ping –Casi no lo pude ver bien, pero estoy seguro que era un tigre blanco y llevaba un uniforme muy extraño- todo era muy raro, el S. Ping había dicho algo que nadie podía creer, con los problemas actuales de China era obvio que iba a salir un justiciero a pelear. Los policías quedaron asombrados con sus declaraciones, pero había algo mas -¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Se le cayó esto mientras estaba peleando- el Sr. Ping les entregó una placa circular con un símbolo extraño. Era parecido al símbolo que se utiliza para representar el Wi-Fi hoy en día, solo que esta tenia características diferentes. El símbolo era dorado, brillaba y no tenía ninguna imperfección, estaba totalmente intacto. A Po le parecía cada vez más raro, lo que cuenta su padre parecía una locura, pero tenía pruebas que lo demostraban. De repente al panda se le ocurrió una genial idea -¡Oye pa! Eres muy bueno dibujando ¿Te importaría si haces un dibujo de aquel sujeto?- el Sr. Ping sonrió con toda la cara llena de moretones, le pareció buena idea –Vengan conmigo, yo les mostrare como era ese tal sujeto. ¡Y créanme es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida!- fue a la cocina del restaurante a buscar los lápices de dibujo y las hojas de papel. Los policías entraron junto con Po mientras esperaban a que el Sr. Ping encontrara lo que necesitaba -¡Po! Acuérdate lo que te he enseñado- dijo mientras seguía revolviendo las cosas. -¿Qué?- pregunto Po, no sabía a lo que se refería su padre. El Sr. Ping se le estaba acabando la paciencia -¡Po, se amable con los invitados!- dijo gritando. Po recordó -¡Ah, sí!- y mirando a los policías dijo –Señores ¿Les puedo ofrecer una taza de café o algo? A mi papa le tomara algo de tiempo terminar el dibujo- los policías se miraron el uno al otro -¡Okey!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Unas horas más tarde, luego de haber hablado por mucho tiempo, el Sr. Ping había terminado aquel dibujo -¡Vengan, ya lo termine!- y todos se levantaron de la mesa. Uno de los policías acerco la cabeza para ver el dibujo, al mismo tiempo los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Lo que vieron los dejo asombrados de por vida -¡Ese es el sujeto!- dijo el Sr. Ping con una sonrisa en su rostro. Uno de los policías puso cara de frustración -¡Esta usted loco!- dijo en voz alta. Y es que el dibujo era de un tigre blanco, con un traje desconocido, casi futurista, tenía luces por todos lados, parecía un traje sacado de Tron Legacy. Nadie lo tomo enserio, todos excepto Po creían que era mentira y que el viejo había perdido la cabeza. Po, además de estar asombrado, estaba intrigado, no sabía de qué se trataba, aunque su cara se veía familiar. Es como si a ese sujeto lo hubiese visto antes, pero es que el dibujo era tan irrealista que no podía reconocerlo. Po se paró y se fue de la cocina mientras el Sr. Ping discutía fuertemente con los policías. Él tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Se paró fuera de la cocina y observo que Shifu estaba dormido otra vez.

Po fue a despertarlo -¡Maestro Shifu! Tiene que ver esto, venga conmigo- Shifu lentamente abrió los ojos y siguió a Po hasta la cocina. Luego de contarle todo lo sucedido, Shifu vio el dibujo. Estaba totalmente desconcertado y es que con todas las cosas que estaban pasando, esto era lo único que faltaba. El Sr. Ping miraba a Po con cara enfadada -¡Po! Para que le muestras el dibujo a tu maestro. Para que más gente se burle de mí- lo que dijo hizo que Po sintiera un poco de lastima por él, ya que nadie lo tomaba enserio nunca cuando decía las cosas. Pero a la vez estaba un poco enfadado por la forma en la que hablo del maestro -¡Papa! El maestro Shifu no es así.- dijo mirándolo serio –Usted le cree a mi padre ¿Cierto maestro?- pregunto mirando a Shifu. Él estaba totalmente concentrado, mirando cada detalle del dibujo del Sr. Ping –Po, yo no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero se perfectamente que tu padre no es un demente… Yo le creo- dijo Shifu viendo que el Sr. Ping estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Él no era una mala persona, era de carácter gruñón pero necesitaba un poco más de amor, las palabras de Shifu lo conmovieron hasta el punto en el que se sentó y se puso a llorar en silencio. Esto le partió el alma a Po y se sentó junto a su padre mientras Shifu contemplaba aquella escena. Po no dijo una palabra, observo a su padre y solo lo abrazo apoyándolo. El Sr. Ping siempre estuvo ahí para Po, era el momento de compensarlo –Papa…- dijo con una voz quebrada el panda, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, a su padre quien lo crio, todo golpeado y lleno de moretones, poniéndose a llorar y tapándose la cara con ambas manos -…Si tú necesitas algo, puedes pedirme lo que sea- a esto, Shifu sonrió apenas, casi conmovido y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero una lagrima logro caerle de sus ojos. Shifu nunca tuvo un momento asi con su padre.

Po extendió su brazo para pasarle unos pañuelos a su padre, asi se secaba las lágrimas. El Sr. Ping se pasó los pañuelos mientras Po le hizo una señal a Shifu para que los dejara a solas un momento. Shifu entendió y amablemente se fue.

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL INTENDENTE LENG **

El intendente Leng estaba escribiendo cartas, tenía mucho papeleo que completar. Aun tenía puestos sus lentes mientras escribía, era un hombre serio, bien elegante y tranquilo. Sobre la mesa tenía una copa de vino rojo, de la cual no había tomado todavía un sorbo. Se escuchaban pasos en la puerta principal del despacho, parecía que alguien iba a entrar. La puerta se abrió y frente a la puerta estaba Shifu, pero Leng seguía escribiendo como si nada.

-Shifu tome asiento por favor- dijo sin alzar la mirada, seguía terminando de escribir las últimas líneas de su carta –Me entere de lo que paso en el restaurante- y alzó la mirada hacia Shifu -¿Quieres un trago?-

Shifu observaba la copa de vino, contemplo la perfecta elegancia del despacho, todo estaba totalmente limpio, los estantes estaban ordenados, todo se veía muy diferente a la última vez. De repente Shifu sonrió –Yo solo bebo en ocasiones especiales, pero… considerando que me siento muy especial puedo aceptar ese trago- Shifu se sentía tranquilo, mientras hablaba con Leng es como si todos los pensamientos que le rondaban en la cabeza y todas las incomodidades que había sentido durante la semana se hubieran esfumado. Se sentía victorioso.

Leng solo saco la botella y le sirvió la copa –Que alegría…- dijo mientras savia la copa. El vino hacia burbujas a medida que subía y su color era un rojo fuerte. La copa era transparente y brillante, estaba tan limpia y tan bien cuidada que parecía de cristal –Teniendo en cuenta que te hice sentir como basura la semana pasada debo preguntarte…- y lo miro fijamente a los ojos -¿El motivo de su visita maestro, es con objetivo de burla?-

Shifu observo a Leng sonriendo mientras con su mano derecha contemplaba su copa de vino –Le salió mal la jugada señor intendente. Ahora la mafia controla las calles. No se me escapo ni un solo detalle y conozco muy bien al gobernador de la provincia- Leng lo miro seriamente sin perder la calma en ningún momento -¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto.

Shifu bebió un sorbo de su copa y luego la dejo sobre la mesa –Es raro que un hombre pacifico le haya prestado la mayor parte del dinero de la provincia para hacer esas armas del infierno. Mas sabiendo que no estamos en condiciones de prestar esa cantidad de presupuesto, la provincia quedo en una mala situación económica. Para colmo las clonaron, la mafia tiene el control de las calles fuera y dentro del valle, comenzaron los saqueos y este problema se esparció para toda China como un brote viral. Esta ciudad está ardiendo y cayendo como cenizas en el suelo. ¿Qué quería lograr? No me sorprende que las personas estén con las teorías conspirativas y culpándolo de corrupto, a ti y al gobernador de la provincia.-

Leng lo miraba serio y sin fijar la mirada en otro lado, se quitó los lentes y los guardo –Si el gobernador me dio el presupuesto, y los medios no es mi problema. Yo no mandó sobre él y sobre sus decisiones. El sabia los problemas que esto traería, como tú dices no estamos en condiciones. Eso deberías preguntarle al mismo gobernador, yo no tengo nada que ver.-

Shifu se empezó a reír como un enfermo mental delante de Leng. Se calmó un poco y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino –Me quieres ver la cara de idiota. Yo sé lo que estás haciendo Leng, y voy a quitarte esa careta de bueno- y Shifu termino de beber su copa. Agarro la copa de vidrio y la tiro contra la pared, rompiéndola –Tu…- dijo Shifu mientras señalaba a Leng, se reía apenas –Tú me desesperas ¿sabías eso? Me estas convirtiendo en un monstruo maniaco, pero a la vez te lo agradezco, esta careta me sienta muy bien- Shifu estaba totalmente fuera de control en aquel momento, nadie sabía lo que le estaba pasando, quizás sus pesadillas tenían algo de realidad ¿Se estará volviendo malo? ¿Qué significaba? Ustedes saben perfectamente que ese no es el típico carácter amable de Shifu, algo había despertado en él, de todas formas, logro darle un escarmiento a Leng para que supiera que por más que estuvieran por clausurar el palacio, él y los cinco furiosos, junto al guerrero dragón, están de vuelta y no importa que tan grande sea la amenaza, harán lo que sea por proteger a China, a su pueblo. Esto es más insidioso de lo que imaginan y hay más cosas involucradas en esto de lo que creen.

Leng quedo sentado en su silla sin mover un dedo, luego de unos segundos se paró y se fue caminando por el largo pasillo del departamento. Bajo unas inmensas escaleras hacia abajo y al final había una puerta. Leng la abrió lentamente y entro a un cuarto oscuro, había una sola luz que iluminaba aquel trono color plateado donde se sentaba un sujeto encapuchado.

Leng se arrodillo sobre aquel sujeto –Mi lord, he logrado el objetivo.- dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de aquel sujeto encapuchado. Este sujeto tenía algo que lo hacía familiar, sus piernas eran de un ave – ¿Lograste eliminar a los maestros del palacio?- pregunto aquel ave misteriosa a la que no se le podía ver el rostro.

-No mi lord. Pero he logrado despertar el ojo del dragón. ¡Este es su momento!- contesto Leng, pero el sujeto no respondió -¿Qué debo hacer mi lord?- le pregunto.

-Trae a los demás, diles que lo traigan ante mí- y con esto sale de sus sombras. El rostro desfigurado de aquel ave, con la mitad de la cara quemada, con un ojo lastimado y una cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el ojo derecho -¡Lo quiero ante mí!- se empezó a reír como un maniaco –Pronto obtendré mi venganza, panda mal nacido- dijo susurrando con una expresión enfadada. ¿Esa ave era Lord Shen? Si, había sobrevivido pero no era el mismo, era el diablo en persona.


End file.
